Electronic devices, such as smartphones and tablet computers, often allow users to create, receive, and capture content. For example, a camera may be included in an electronic device to allow an image to be captured of a real-world event. Such images may be obtained by a camera application and stored along with other such images in a container reserved for storing such images. For example, images may be stored in a picture folder. A software application or module may access the images in the folder and provide a slideshow or picture album. All images in the folder may be accessed and may be displayed in a common interface. For example, thumbnail images of all images in the folder may be displayed.
Electronic devices may include other applications for accessing or creating other types of content. For example, word processing applications may create word processing documents, notepad applications may create notes, and a personal information manager (PIM) may be used to create tasks.
Such applications provide little control over the manner by which content is stored, classified, or accessed. For example, the manner by which content is stored or classified is largely dependent on the manner by which content is received.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.